Broken
by tinkbday
Summary: This is a love story about Severus Snape's crush on Lillian Evans. In the book Severus seems discusting in my opinion, while in the movie he is adorable as a child. Based on all of the fanficions I have read, James just isn't the one for Lily. Enjoy! *****ABANDONED


Broken

**CHAPTER ONE**

~ She was beautiful. Long auburn hair rolled in waves off her shoulders. It glistened like caramel candies caught in the sun. When I looked into her eyes I could see all the emotion trapped in her brain. She was lonely with such an awful, taunting sister. She needed a friend.

"Lily you're a freak! I'm going to tell mommy you're a stupid freak!" the sister snickered. I hated her for hurting Lily just because she was a witch.

I stepped out from behind my tree. The mean girl stopped and stared at me open mouthed. I have that effect on people. I always wore black, my favorite color. I had big sad eyes now squinted into a glare. My black hair was unusually long for a boy of eleven coming down to my chin. I held my stance and continued to glare at the girl. She soon ran away. Over her shock she sang, "Lily's a freak, a freak, a freak, a freak!" as she went.

I smiled in that crooked way I have then relaxed. She was gone.

"Hello," sweet Lily started, "Thank you for scaring my sister"

She smiled. That lovely smile could have been made of light turned solid. It made my heart flutter and gave me a warm welcome feeling.

"My name is Lillian, but you can call me Lily. What's yours?"

"Severus."

"That's a wonderful name. So mysterious and unique," She smiled again. It made me feel important. Special. "Why are you here?"

"I come here to think. And practice my potions." I paused. "You're special Lily. Not a freak. I saw what you did with the daisy. You're a witch."

"What?" She paused as this registered. "Don't be silly! I can't be a witch… Witches are green and have warts and fly on broomsticks and boil potions. That isn't real…" Then she saw the serious look on my face. "Is it?"

I heard the worry in her voice. I hated hearing her feel so scared.

"Witches aren't green with warts, but they do fly on broomsticks and boil potions. I do. I mean I'm a wizard." I stammered, "I haven't taken a broom class yet, but I have my potions kit right here."

I retreated to the oak tree that I had sat under earlier. There lay my potions all neatly assorted in all the colors of the rainbow. The kit had come with enough materials to make ten different beginners brews. I was still working on the eighth.

"Wow," breathed Lily.

I had impressed her. That warm fuzzy feeling that I can't explain came back. Oh well.

We became deep in conversation. I explained to her all the different brews' purposes and how to make them, where to find the materials. Things like that. She eagerly watched and listened, hanging on my every word. I helped her make the ninth potion in my kit. She was extraordinary. She asked me to teach her everything I knew about magic. And how could I turn down a request like that? It only meant I could spend time with her having fun. Seeing her smile…

We walked through the meadow talking the time away. It was full of life. The grass grew to our knees and the flowers were in bloom. Daisies, tulips, bluetts, lavender, lupines, daffodils, marigold, buttercup. Lilies. Every mid spring flower you could imagine. They seemed to emit joy all around us. For once in my life, I was… happy. Content. I could get used to this.

We arrived at the small pond filled with pure white water lilies.

"It's so pretty here," Lily said awed. I had learned that water lilies were her favorite flower because of their beauty, not because it was her name.

"Yes," I agreed.

She lied down on the soft carpet of grass before the reeds. I lay down next to her.

"My parents are making me go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year," I said, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know… Last year I attended Rosewood Elementary School, but it stops at fourth grade. I am supposed to go to an intermediate school this year, but I don't know which one." She paused. "Severus, what is Hogwarts like?"

"It's the most famous school in all of magic. The Professors there are among the best in the world for teaching young wizards and witches. My parents went there when they were our age. They learned the basics in fifth grade and moved on to more difficult things as they got older. They've taught me a thing or two…" I stopped to make the leaves on the willow tree above us flutter like birds, raining down by the millions then fluttering away across the pond.

"Oh!" cried Lily.

We watched as the leaf-birds flew off into the vast sky. I looked over at Lillian. Her smile stretched from ear to ear. I smiled, too.

"I'm so glad Petunia isn't here to spoil this!"

"She's just jealous that you're special and she's not."

"That's mean Severus," She sighed, "But I suppose you're right.

We sat there in silence for a few moments. I took in the fragrance of the flowers. I inhaled so deeply that I had to sneeze. It made Lilly giggle. The notes chimed like bells from the holidays, tinkling joyfully and breaking the silence.

"I better get home. Mum will worry"

She and I stood up. Then something amazing happened. Lily reached over and gave me a long hard hug. "Thank you," she whispered. I closed my eyes and held her close. I wished everything could just freeze and we could stay here in our little piece of perfection forever. ~

~ The next day I returned to the meadow to meet Lily at the pond. And the day after that. And every day for the rest of the summer. We became the best of friends. I knew her inside and out as she knew me.

On one of the last days of summer when all the flowers had long since withered, I waited for Lily at our usual rendezvous point: the pond by the biggest willow tree. I arrived first, as usual. About ten minutes later, Lily came bounding over the hills towards me with the biggest grin on her face shouting, "Severus! Severus, my mom knows I'm a witch! I got the letter! She's letting me go to Hogwarts!" ~


End file.
